The present invention relates to an illuminated display and method of forming same.
Displays and signs are usual forms of advertising media which can make use of the light transmitting properties of certain types of materials to enhance their visual appeal. Translucent plastics or stained glass are examples of such materials. When these materials are used in combination with light emanating sources, whether by applying direct or diffused backlighting, the effects thereof are usually visually pleasing or eye-catching. However, the inherent disadvantage of illuminated displays or signs which contain intricate designs and which are made of coloured translucent plastics or colour stained glass is that they are expensive to manufacture.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved illuminated display.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an illuminated display comprising a first layer of light transmissible material, a second layer of woven fabric having a design formed thereon, a third layer of light transmissible material bonded to the first layer, and a light source for illuminating the design. It is preferred that at least one of the first and third layers of light transmissible materials comprise transparent plastics, or translucent plastics. It is also preferred that the second layer of woven fabric comprises a silk fabric having a design formed thereon, and the light source provides an oblique backlight, or a plurality of light sources arranged around the periphery of the illuminated display to provide edge-light.
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of forming a display element comprising the steps of forming a first layer of light transmissible plastics, bonding a second layer of woven fabric having a design formed thereon to the first layer, and forming a third layer of light transmissible plastics and bonding the third layer to the first layer to sandwich the second layer. It is preferred that the first layer of light transmissible plastics is formed by injection moulding and the second layer of woven fabric is bonded to the first layer of transmissible plastics during said injection moulding. It is also preferred that the third layer of light transmissible plastics is formed by injection moulding and the first and third layers of light transmissible plastics are bonded during said injection moulding.